Cat and Mouse
by Krustybunny
Summary: an idea on tumblr: frivolouswhim: I want a scene where Regina casually strolls down the halls of her castle and Roland keeps following her around. Muse demanded...
1. Cat and Mouse

Regina enjoyed her home now more now than before the curse. She wasn't really one for hosting guests, least of all the ones she was hosting. Though having people to rely on her, trust her again, was enough to get past her aversion to sharing. She worried she would come to need it rather than just enjoy it.

She was simply wandering her halls. Reliving her memories of hate and rage. Disabling magical traps as she went. Couldn't have a pregnant Snow damaged, though snared might be funny. The image had Regina smirking. It fell the moment she heard a shuffle of feet down the hall behind her. It took a moment, but when she heard the high pitch of the breathing, the smirk that was turned into a full smile. They had been playing this game for weeks. He would follow her through the castle, trying his best to be quiet and sneaky. He was good for his age, but not the skills his father had. Regina would lead Roland through the less treacherous halls, always making sure to open a secret door somewhere. Give the boy some intrigue to fill his imagination.

Truth was, Regina looked forward to when the little Master of Dimples would show up in her day. Not direct contact, but her mourning heart loved being able to play with a child again. Today she led him down a secret staircase that led to the kitchens. Knowing her lead on him, Regina summoned some candies on a plate. Taking a few for herself to make it look less obvious that she was spoiling him the only way she could. A quick trans-morphing spell and Regina was a cat lounging on a nearby chair. Wanting to see his reaction to her treats wasn't something she wanted to miss.

Roland made barely a sound as he came from behind the shelving through the secret passage. Regina involuntarily purred at Roland's frown. He had lost track of her. But the treats on the plate erased any care of his lost quest. They brought back those dimples that melted her heart. Quickly stuffing three into his mouth and putting the rest into a pouch he had on his belt. He just about skipped out of the kitchens on his way to report to his father about his findings.

* * *

_**A month ago…**_

_"Papa…. I'm bored here. When are we going home?"_

_"We can't just yet son. There are things out there right now that can hurt you. Scary things…" Robin hated that his boy was so confined in these walls. But outside was far too unpredictable and the Queen had gratefully mentioned that her halls weren't much safer currently, promising to make them safer for the young man in the coming weeks._

_"Scarier than the Evil Queen?" Roland's eyes grew wide at the thought. His face priceless, making Robin laugh._

_"Yes son. I have an idea, a quest for you if you feel up to it."_

_Roland's eyes lit up like fairy magic. His little frame jumping with delight. "Really Papa? All on my own?"_

_"It might be dangerous… you'll have to be quick and quiet. Better than the mice in the kitchens…"_

_"I can Papa! I can do that!"_

_"You see son, we stay here so you can be safe. The Evil Queen even saved you from that monkey creature. So we know she likes you. If you get caught, she won't hurt you like she might one of us grown-ups." Roland nodded eagerly, soaking up the information his father was giving him. "But she is still the Evil Queen. She might be up to some evil doings of her own. I need someone to follow her during the day. Keep a wary eye on her activities. Do you think you can follow her? You are my best man for the job."_

_"Yes Papa! I can do it! What do I have to do?"_

_"Good man. When you don't have other activities that need tending to, I want you to find the Queen and follow her. Keep far enough behind and out of sight. It's alright if you lose her or have to pull off for other responsibilities. It's a large castle and plenty to do. At the end of the day make your report to me. Only report to me during the day if it's absolutely urgent. Do you understand your mission?"_

_"Aye Papa. Should I start now?" Roland's eyes shifted between his father and the door, eager to start his new task._

_"Why not? The sooner we know what the Evil Queen is up to, the safer we can all be from her. Remember, quick and quiet, I expect a full report tonight."_

_"Yes Papa." It was a flurry of curls and cape out the door. Robin really hoped Regina wouldn't mind giving her a playmate for a few hours of the day._


	2. Mouse Trap

"Papa! Papa!" Little Roland ran to his father. Curls and cape flying, arms outstretched for the embrace.

How could Robin resist? How could anyone? Flying through the air as Robin lifted and swung the young boy about, delighted giggles of the purest sort ran out through the courtyard. Resulting in a few chuckles and smiles from the adults nearby. The boy was infectious in his joy, bringing happiness to the castle that hadn't been present in many years. Robin turned with Roland safely hitched on his hip and gave orders to the men behind him.

"What did you bring me Papa?"

"Bring you? What makes you think I brought you anything?"

"Because you went hunting." His tone was so matter-of-fact that Robin wasn't sure if he should laugh, or correct the boy's notion of expecting presents every time there was a hunt. Roland, of course, changed subjects before it was dealt with. "Why is the food going to the castle and not the camp?"

"Well, because we live here for now Roland. And it's only right that we help out as much as we can. Hunting and providing food, is one of the best things anyone can do to help. And your dad, just happens to be really practiced at such things." Robin made his face dramatically self-important. Earning a tug on his nose from an unimpressed 5-year-old. With a forced gasp, Robin began issuing tickles to Roland's ribs, bringing forth more giggles and dimples. In the struggle with tickles and wiggles, the candies Roland had snagged from the plate fell out of his pouch.

"And what is this?" Picking each one up, inspecting the obviously sweet incarnation, though not knowing what they exactly were.

Excitement bloomed in the little man's eyes. "I have a report Papa! Do I have to wait till tonight?"

Seeing his son nearly bouncing with need to tell of his adventures, Robin made the show of checking all around to make sure the coast was clear. Placing his hands on the little man's shoulders, to keep from flying off in the air with glee.

"All right, what do have to report?"

"I was following the Queen, and I was very quiet. She never saw me. She was doing magic everywhere. I liked the colors, there was this one where it kept moving with red and blue and-"

"Roland. How about you tell me the colors of the spells later. Remember to stay on task when giving me your report." Cutting off his son before the report was forgotten in swirling magical spells.

"Oh... ok. Well, she opened this door and it led to the kitchens. But she disappeared. I lost herfrown... but then I saw those candies on a platesmiles. So I took them."

Robin held back his laughter, barely suppressing the grin edging on his face. "You... _stole_, from the Evil Queen?"

"Yes Papa. Isn't that what you do?"

_Well, he has me there..._

"In a way, yes. But Roland, I only ever stole what we needed to live, or to help others. Never for the fun of it."

_Well, a little fun was had now and then..._

Roland hung his head. Feeling ashamed as much as a five-year old can. "Oh. Should I give them back?"

"I tell you what. You can keep one, I'll take another. So that way you shared your spoils. But that's all we need. Place back the rest back in the kitchen. And then, if we need them again, we know where they are."

Roland paused. Staring at his father, contemplating his choices. Acting far too grown-up for his age. He held out his pouch for his father to fill once more with the stolen treats. Handing one back to Robin.

"Thank you." Robin placed it in his own pouch on his belt. "I'll save it for after supper. And which one will you choose?"

"None Papa." Roland's face was serious, intent. Far reaching his five years. Robin's heart flexed, wishing his son to stay small just a while longer.

"And why is that, son? Have you not earned it with your actions? There isn't a need to be greedy and take them all, but neither should you deny yourself a reward."

"I already had one Papa. I had my reward." Roland kept his serious face. Showing the stubborn nature that was his mother. Robin's heart flexed again.

"You were the bravest man I have, to follow the Queen. And now you are by far the most honest. And I see I can't convince you to take another. You make me a proud Papa." Robin's hand ruffled through the mop of chocolate curls on Roland's head. "Now, see if you have the skills, to sneak those back where they came from.

"Yes Papa." Roland was off, and Robin wondered for the countless time what good deed he had done to deserve his son.

* * *

_**Another week later...**_

Regina had been leaving candies and toys in the rooms she visited while the young Master followed her. She wasn't sure how the thief would respond if she openly interacted with his son. Or openly spoiled him like she really wished to. So she hid them all as found treasures, and not the presents she conjured. She noticed lately though, that his boot tops were frayed and very worn. The laces falling out of the eyelets, or the eyelets being just ripped open and not holding anything. Treats and toys were one thing, but clothing was another. Regina had no problem providing a needed article of clothing for the young thief, though his father might. Hell he might not, Regina had no clue how that man would react. They hadn't spoken much since breaking into her castle. But she couldn't alienate him more than she already had. If he knew his son followed her around the castle, and opposed, she'd loose the brief moments of the day where her heart didn't hurt so much.

Regina knew she couldn't just give them to the child, five-year olds being almost as bad at keeping secrets as Snow. If he just happened upon them, it would look suspicious. She'd have to actually talk to that man again. Not that it was a horrendous idea, Regina always liking the smell of the woods. But he always looked at her like he knew a secret, or was far too eager to learn hers...

"OW!"

Regina spun and sprinted down the hall to where her Master of Dimples lay on the ground. Instantly, she checked him for breaks. Stopped at the boy's knees when he whimpered. Looking to his face, his dimples were replaced with large eyes and tears threatening to fall. Regina fell in love with him -honestly how could she not- and scooped him into a hug. Still sitting on the floor, rocking him back and forth with soothing words till his whimpers stilled.

"That's better. May I see? I want to make sure you are alright." Roland sniffled and nodded his head. Regina smiled wide. Brave little man. "I'm going to pull up the legs on your britches, ok?" Another nod.

Moving slow so she wouldn't bump any other possible bruises he might have, she pulled up the left pant leg. Roland had a few very minor bumps, nothing a boy his age wouldn't have already.

"See? Not so bad..." Regina tugged the pant leg back down. Her hand merely hovered over the right leg and Roland whimpered again. Gingerly, she crept up the pant. It was a sizable bruise that had swelled some. With a break in the skin at the height of the bump. Nothing bad, probably not his worst to date. But he whimpered all the same, and Regina's heart constricted slightly inside her chest. Instinctively, Regina moved to heal the boy. But when Roland flinched in her arms, she understood how the whimpers weren't really from his knee, but from the Evil Queen finding him following her. A quiet shame came over her. Not because he was scared of her, but because Regina remembered how fear like this, even from a child, used to make her so very happy.

"Do you know who I am?"

Little Roland nodded. "The... the Evil Queen."

"But I don't know your name." A lie to be sure, but proper introductions should be done. Regina didn't want him afraid of her either. Regina wanted a friendship with the boy. Henry would require no less from her, if he was here.

"R- Roland."

"Well, young Roland. Instead of the Evil Queen, how about you call me Regina. Only a few people in MANY realms can call me by my name. And I would enjoy you to be one of them. Would that be alright with you?"

Roland eyed her. Not sure if she was trying to trick him or if she was really this nice. But he nodded again, curls falling into his face. Unable to stop herself, Regina brushed them out-of-the-way.

"Good. Now your knee... we can do one of two things. One, I can heal it right now. Make it go away, and no one but you and I would know about it. Or, you can keep the bump. A battle wound to show everyone. How you were injured tracking the Evil Queen. It'll be hard walking for a while, but then you wouldn't be keeping secrets. I leave the choice to you."

Roland bit his lip. "Which would you choose?"

"Me? I would choose to have my knee healed. But I wouldn't keep the secret from my father either. It's not good to keep secrets from people who love you." In the back of her head, Regina was staring at the words -as if they floated in the air- wondering when saying such things had even become possible.

Still biting his lip, Roland looked at his injured knee. His brows knit together, in deep thought. A solid nod and his dark eyes were looking right at Regina again. All fear seemingly gone.

"Can you please fix it? I'm going to tell my Papa, but I don't want to stop my quest."

Her hand glowed and erased the bump. "Quest? A bit young to be a hero. What quest are you on? Maybe I can help."

"I can't tell you yet." Worry returning to his face.

"I understand. Sometimes secrets are needed." She let Roland stand up from her lap. His ruined boot tops once again in her attention. "May I give you a present, Roland? It seems you are in need of better clothing."

She waved her hand over the boot tops before he could answer her. Nothing fancy, but a better leather and tighter stitching. Roland glanced down, stomping his feet a few times. His face shot back up, eyes sparkling and dimples in full charge of his smile. What she didn't expect was Roland launching himself into her arms for the hug. She returned it, sure, but her arms were hesitant, hands shaking slightly. Roland pulled back and his face was somber again. Reaching to his pouch he pulled out the candies he had yet to return.

"Papa said I had to give them back. That I took more than I needed. I'm sorry I took too much from you."

Regina took them in her hand. "I tell you what. I accept your apology on one condition..." Roland nodded, curls falling back into his face. "You may have one candy from me a day, if you visit with me. It has to be ok with your father, and you can't have any chores still needing to be done. I want us to be friends, but I don't want you in trouble for spending time with me. Do we have a deal?"

Roland shot her another smile. Love blooming in her heart for this little man. Holding out his hand to shake on it. "Deal!"

"Good."

Regina finally stood. Watched as Roland happily went off to his Papa, or to hide and follow her some more. Tears stinging her eyes, her heart feeling warmer knowing Henry would be proud of her.

* * *

_"PAPA! Papa, look!" _

_Roland burst into their room. Robin at the desk composing letters and orders to be sent out to allied thieves in other kingdoms. _

_"What is it Roland?" _

_"She gave me new boots!" _

_Roland spilled the story, as best a five-year old can. Making wild gestures and skipping back and forth in events. Eventually Robin understood it all. Understood that this "Evil Queen" wasn't so evil after all._

* * *

**_A/N: Well... yeah muse demanded. I think I have one more in my head. Trying REALLY hard to keep this Roland centric, though OQ keeps trying to sneak in. Thank you all for the kind reviews. But honestly, like Hook, praise makes me squirm. And not in that fun way.  
_**


	3. Cat Nap

_"A word your Majesty?" Robin waltzed into Regina's sitting room. Lounged out on a chaise, reading over letters. Old or new, Robin couldn't tell. He stamped down the itch in his fingers to temporarily borrow them and learn a few more of her secrets.  
_

_"Rather bold aren't you Thief?" Allowing a glance up and down the man who shadowed her castle now. Still smelling of the woods that she enjoyed more than she ever told anyone. "This is one of my private rooms. If you wanted an audience, you should have made an appointment." _

_"I should say the boldness is yours, Majesty. For all the gifts you give my son, therefore allowing me entrance to your quarters, as you have allowed yourself into my child's affections." Though Robin's tone was firm, and his face stern, Robin was only too glad to find a way and reason to get close to the Queen again. The woman was strong, resolved... only to switch and be soft and loving to his boy. If nothing else, he owed her._

_"Gifts? I gave him a pair of boot tops! Ones he sorely needed. Don't fault me for providing him with clothing that keeps him from falling everywhere."_

_"And then there's the toys he discovers, the treats... and don't think I haven't noticed the updates to his cloak, or how the trousers that were becoming too short suddenly fitting again..." Robin was straining to sound like a put out parent for effect, but his amusement was seeping through. He didn't mind, really. In fact Robin was delighted that the Fates had seen fit to send a motherly figure to his son.  
_

_Regina rose. The immediate reaction of anger and righteous fury bubbling inside. And the image of Henry standing behind Robin came again. Henry wouldn't approve of it. He would tell her to calm down, beg her to be better. Turning the rage into a blush creeping in her cheeks. She understood. She did. Roland wasn't hers. And she was giving him presents without consent. She would have flayed a person alive if they took such liberties with Henry so often. Regina did something she hadn't done in many years.  
_

_"I'm sorry." Regina stared holes into the floor. This wasn't easy, if it ever was.  
_

_"What was that your Majesty?" He didn't intend of humiliating her, or such things. But that was NOT the response he expected. He saw the fire burn right away behind her eyes. She was going to verbally assault him, and they would have round. Regina would be less guarded if she was angry, less apt to keep personal secrets, and he would learn more about the woman who Roland had attached himself to.  
_

_"I'm sorry. I knew better, just couldn't stop myself. He started following me around the halls... and I... I enjoyed the sound of little feet more than I thought I would. I wanted to encourage him. It's not my place to do such things. I should have spoken with you first." Regina met his eyes again. Daring him to make her give him more.  
_

_A smile ghosted over Robins face. She wasn't aware that little Roland's excursions were planned. The fire sparking back in her eyes. He edged closer to her. Any fear he might have had for the woman fading away like a bad memory. Regina didn't back away, held her ground and eyes to his. The smell of campfires and trees surrounding her.  
_

_"I accept your apology my Lady. And while I do wish for you to stay your hand when spoiling my son, I don't believe ending your encounters with him would be wise." His hand floated up to Regina's face. Wanting to cup her cheek... playing with her elaborate earring instead. He noted how Regina still didn't back away. And how she neither flinched or batted his hand away from her. "It has been far too long in Roland's life when a constant motherly figure could be there. I do what I can, but some things require a mother's touch. One you obviously have. I'll continue to allow his adventures with you, so long as you hold back on the toys and spoiling of supper."_

_"You trust your son with me? The 'Evil Queen'?"_

_"I do." Robin's hand fell to her shoulder. She still did not flinch or swat him away. Robin wondered if she noticed at all._

_"A counter offer? I still get to give him candies and toys, but at a more restricted pace. Clothing will be repaired or replaced if I see them so tattered. And I will be allowed to educate him. Personally. I see no reason for Roland to be otherwise. What I can't cover will be done by Snow. During the curse, I made her into a teacher. She is more than apt for the role, and I don't think she'd turn down the offer. Her growing pregnancy will have her bound to the castle more anyway, it'll keep her occupied."_

_"Hmm. I see no problem with any of that... though the clothing will be kept to things practical and moderate. Nothing fancy and pompous."_

_Regina's brow arched. Still not used to being told what she is, and is not, allowed to do. An argument working its way out from her, stilled by the warmth on her shoulder. A thumb gently rubbing back and forth. His proximity suddenly becoming very apparent. The smell of forest and campfires surrounding her again. Everything around her, was this thief. Regina did a second thing that night she hadn't done in a lifetime. She stepped back. Robin's hand falling, back to his side.  
_

_"Fine. Now, if you're quite finished?" Cold regality setting itself back on her face and in her posture. _

_"For now, your Majesty." Robin bent in exaggerated bow, turning and straightening in a flourish, and sauntered his way out her doors._

* * *

The season was already changing. What was the incoming chill of autumn, had turned into the biting winds and falling snows of winter. Regina had long since finished her revisions to the defensive spells in the castle. But her perusals of the halls and working colorful magics for her new friend continued. Like hell would she give up the chance to have the Dimple Brigade visit her. After his fall, little Roland stopped hiding from her. Instead walking right up, and following her around like a puppy.

_ A baby duck perhaps?_

Asking questions about anything and everything in front of him. Regina using his naturally inquisitive nature to slip in education here and there. Instructing him was far easier than she planned. When asked why she took such endeavors, Regina simply replied that a bored child only ever causes trouble. Today was special. The Thief had to be out with his men most of the day and had asked her to keep the boy. The first hour though, Regina heard the tell-tale sniffle of an oncoming cold. And this land hadn't the medicine Storybrooke did. She could simply poof it away, so to speak. But having raised Henry, she knew colds come and go all the time. And she'd be doing his body no favors if she kept Roland from being sick at all. But wandering the halls with the cold weather outside wasn't any better.

"Roland, I think today we will have a relaxed day. We could spend it in my room. Have a fire going, watch the snow fall, read a good story... how does that sound?"

A slew of protests came her way. But when his hand slipped in hers for the walk to her chambers, she heard nothing. It was tiny, a little chilled by the air. How she heard the roaring of blood rushing to her head, when she was sure her heart had stopped, she'd never figure out. It was when Roland tugged at their connection, that she came back to reality.

"You weren't listening again." Roland gave her his full pout and furrowed brow. A completely displeased 5-year-old.

"I'm sorry Roland. You know how my mind drifts to other things sometimes."

Roland nodded. "Cause of Henry. Papa told me you had a son once, and that's why you look sad. Don't be mad he told me. I understand... I had a mum once. I don't remember her, but Papa gets that same look you do."

Regina crouched to Roland's level. Awestruck that such a small creature understood so much of the pain in the adults around him. "I'm sorry Roland. That you don't remember your mother, and that you have to remind me to listen. I'll try better. Do you want to tell me again, what you said earlier?"

"I asked if we could make that treat over the fire again. The one with the chocolate and biscuit and that sticky white stuff?"

Robin was going to berate her again on reducing the child's intake of treats around her. Which was just fine by Regina. She liked a man with some fight in him. Regina gave the young Master her best smile.

"Of course."

* * *

They were having a wonderful time, just the two of them in her room. After they had eaten a hearty -though late- breakfast, Regina and Roland poured through a variety of books. Tales for children mostly, but the boy had a penchant for maps. Causing Regina to conjure an atlas of the Eastern Seaboard. She pointed out where Storybrooke used to be. Pointed out New York, where Henry was. Teaching him the various lines and what each new one meant.

"Will you take me there one day Regina?"

He was on a roll today for giving her the most heart stopping comments. "I don't think so Roland. It's another realm. It would take very powerful and maybe dark magic to get back there. And I don't think your Papa would ever give you up for a day let alone time to visit over there."

"He can come too."

"But that would mean your Papa would have to be with the Evil Queen." Regina made a funny face along with her old moniker. It had long become a joke between her and the boy.

"He doesn't think you're evil anymore." Little fingers still tracing lines on the maps, another sniffle escaping him for the umpteenth time that day, chased by a sound cough.

_Damn._

"He doesn't?"

"Nu-uh. He says you're pretty."

"Oh he does, does he? Well that's interesting." Regina habitually began plotting how to use this new information to have fun with the in-house Thief. It was Roland's cough that reminded her that she wasn't that person anymore. Henry wouldn't like it if she was trying to figure out how to use others. She had almost forgot about her promise to Roland about the s'mores. "Oh no! We almost forgot our treat! If you still want it of course..."

Regina was rewarded with that smile that could melt the drifts outside. She brushed a finger along a dimple. Oh what she wouldn't do to keep that smile. She brought the boy closer to the fire in the hearth, and conjured the necessary parts. And they sat in a comfortable quiet, with only the fire in the hearth, and the snow outside making the faintest of noise. That, and Roland's growing cough. It had increased to a bark in less than an hour. While Regina was watchful, and well versed in childhood cold's, the lack of modern medicine in this land made her worry slightly. It was when Roland barely had two bites of the treat he had begged for, that Regina stepped back into Supermom mode. Every detail was noted in her head. The frequency and pitch of each cough, the rate of each sniffle, and pallor of his skin. The slight sweat he was getting on his hairline.

"I think we should rest on my bed for a while Roland. The fire seems to be too much for you." She didn't even wait for him to hold out his hand, simply picked him up and cradled his head to her neck. The heat rolling off of him was the clincher. Poor sweet man had a fever. He needed no convincing to snuggle down in the covers of her bed.

Though Regina didn't want to, she flicked her wrist and changed his clothing to something more comfortable for a rest in bed. Regina never cared for the act personally, less so when it had been done to her as a child. But there wasn't any of the boys spare clothes in her room. Robin would understand. Making Roland comfortable and well as fast as possible was worth the moment of magic. Roland didn't even flinch, just snuggled deeper in her coverlets. On the stand by the bed, she brought forth a glass of orange juice, and two children's pills to help with the fever. Robin can scream all he wants now, like hell was she going to let this little boy suffer a fever in this weather when she could prevent it.

"Roland? Honey I need you to sit up. I have something I need you to swallow. It's medicine that will help you feel better."

She got a grunt in return. But he did as he was told.

"There's my brave man! This is what you do, put this tiny thing in your mouth, and swallow it with this juice. Don't chew it, do you understand?"

Roland nodded as he took the pills one at a time. Only to slide back under the blankets and stare at the fire.

"Don't feel well, do you sweetheart?"

"No."

"Would you prefer your own room? I can have the fire lit in there..."

"No, I wanna stay here with you."

Regina's heart couldn't tighten anymore today from this kid. She was so unbelievably in love with the boy it hurt. Once again, he wasn't hers.

"You need sleep Roland, if you want to get better. You are more than welcome to sleep here, so long as you sleep. Deal?"

"Okay. Papa always lays down with me and reads to me. Will you read to me too?"

"Sure. Just stay there, so I can change into more appropriate napping clothes."

Regina returned within minutes to find Roland sound asleep in her bed. A smile tugged at her lips. She returned to the farthest part of her chambers to a mirror. She waved her hand over it in the old and familiar spell.

"Knock knock Snow." It was out of her own sanity that she gave the verbal warning before just opening the connection between reflective surfaces. Focusing in on the Charmings "making merry" -as Robin would put it- one time was one time too many.

"Everything alright Regina?" Though Snow's perky tones was like fingernails on a chalkboard to her, Regina was content knowing their feud was over. Snow has been one of the few people to ever believe the Evil Queen could be redeemed, and Snow had the least amount of reason to do so.

"Mostly. Nothing dire, but I thought I should tell you Roland wouldn't be visiting you today. He has a slight fever and cold and is right now, passed out on my bed." David came up behind Snow on hearing the news.

_Of course he was there..._

"Anything we can do? Should we send for the healer?" Concern knitting his brows together.

"No. I already took care of it."

Shock came over Snow's face. "You healed him? You know that kids need to be sick once in a while Regina..."

Regina waved off the oncoming argument. "Nothing like that. I managed some orange juice and some Tylenol. Just to bring the fever under control. I know I shouldn't rely on that, but it was climbing faster than I was comfortable with."

Though Snow hesitated on deciding on if magic was warranted, Regina got a look from David of complete understanding. Regina relaxed. If Charming understood, then Robin was likely to as well.

"If you see the Thief before I do, please let him know his son is still with me? That his son is sick, but being tended to?"

"Of course Regina. Let us know if you need help with anything."

They were still the two idiots, but it was nice knowing they were nearby. The mirror reflected again. Regina made her way back to the slumbering child. She wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed with him and hold him through the illness. Not knowing how Robin would react made her pause. Though... he was already bound to have at her for giving in to treats, using magic on his son, and forcing the kid to swallow medicine not known to this world.

_In for a penny..._

She could feel the fever had already lost most of its punch. That settled some of her nerves. Losing the argument with herself on what was proper, she climbed into bed with Roland. Bending around him protectively and stroking her fingers through his endless hair. It had been years since this was normal for her. Her heart missed Henry, but Roland was quickly mending the rips with smiles and dimples. Showing her that her heart was still capable of love, no matter how many times it gets taken away. She gave Roland a kiss on his forehead, and slipped into sleep with him.

* * *

Robin strode into the Queen's chambers. A quick passing with the Prince alerted him to his son's condition, and how the Queens herself had taken up the charge of taking care of him.

_Evil Queen indeed._

A quick glance of the room and he noticed the strewn books everywhere, the half-eaten food my the fire -and judging by the way it was melting it was of the sweeter variety.

_Another talk then..._

His eyes landed on the bed. He could see Regina, sleeping soundly, hair down and loose on the pillows. Robin took steps closer. Slightly sinful thoughts concerning that sight playing through his head. All of which stilled when he got close enough to see Roland tucked tightly against her middle. Both of them gone to the world in their dreams. He brushed the hair out of his son's eyes. Noting the still warm feel to his son's head. The smile tugged at him again. He left the room. He'd wake them in another hour or two. For now, they needed their rest.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, I think that's the last of this. Thank you for every kind word and bit of encouragement(Even though it really does make me a tad uncomfortable). It's nice to hear at my age. (Yes I'm old.) I'm marking this complete again, only because I don't think I have any more in my head for this... I think I got it all out. But you never know. New episodes always reveal a new itch ;) For those not knowing what a S'More is, typically, its a Graham Cracker and a chunk of chocolate. You roast a Marshmallow over an open fire, then smush it down on the chocolate with another cracker. Making a crunchy and sweet sandwichy treat.**_


End file.
